Yusuke's Chance
by AnimexMusicxFood4LIFE
Summary: The tsundere fell into an embarrassed silence. She was right. This was a chance to be alone with her. To think that just passing by her made him happy because he got to see her beautiful smiling face. They became classmates the next year but that was also when Miwa remarried and she became his step sister. It's been really confusing for Ema x Yusuke (insert other character here)


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Brothers Conflict but I NEED a season 2! Hope you enjoy!

"Can you stay with Ema a bit?"

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"Well since you two go home together, I figured that you wouldn't mind waiting for her Asahina-kun." said Mahoko, Ema's best friend.

It was the day of making the preparations for the upcoming culture festival. Their class was doing a cosplay cafe and everyone was working hard. It was getting late and Ema hasn't finished the cafe's signboard.

"It'll be late by the time she's finished and I've got to go straight home soon. Besides, won't this be an opportunity for you to spend some alone time with her?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?! WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE ALONE WITH HER?! WHO TOLD YOU? I'll KICK THEIR ASS!" a blushing Yusuke screamed.

"Woah, woah! Calm down already you stupid baka! I noticed the way you've looked at her since the moment you laid eyes on her. Not to mention that blushing face of yours is horrible at hiding the fact that you have feelings towards her!

The tsundere fell into an embarrassed silence. She was right. This was a chance to be alone with her. To think that just passing by her made him happy because he got to see her beautiful smiling face. They became classmates the next year but that was also when Miwa remarried and she became his step sister. It's been really confusing for him, but he's sure of his feelings.

He's wanted to confess for sometime now, but there has never been the right moment. The idea scared him because he feared that she won't feel the same way. His monster of brothers are constantly around her at home and she's around Mahoko and other guys who seem to harbor feelings towards her also. This might be his chance if he doesn't turn into a coward or screw it up.

"I'm just trying to help a fool like you out. I approve you as a potential boyfriend for her!" She declared with a thumbs up and sparkle in her eye. "You're not perfect, but she and I know that you're a kind, caring person.

"WHA-!" He looked at her then casually looked to the side. "Thanks.." he mumbled.

*sigh* "Just go see her already! You're wasting time!

"OH, RIGHT!" With those words he sprinted down the hallway, into the classroom.

Ema was sitting on the classroom floor and was almost done with the sign and handouts. She was excited for the culture festival because she would get to be around Yusuke most of the time. The atmosphere would be nice and refreshing.

She's come to get closer to Yusuke and found a special admiration for him. Maybe it was his sense and passion for justice, or his kind and caring heart under his exterior. He has opened up and now sees him in a different light. When people ask if they're dating, it hurts a bit when he shouts "NO!" The word "siblings," started to sting. She has just barely grasped around her newfound feelings for him. She was now aware and wanted to be around him more.

*Phew* "Maybe, just a few more designs and i'll be done."

A door loudly slid open and there stood a tired Yusuke. He took a minute to catch his breath as the brunette just stared at him with a concerned look and offered him a sip of her water. He gulped half of what was left and realized what he had just done.

There was a line of red covering his cheeks which Ema thought that was just exhaustion

"_OH SHIT!" _His eyes were directly on the water bottle. His thoughts were unorganised as he was sometimes. "_I just drank directly from HER water bottle which meant that it was an INDIRECT KISS!_ "

The heroine was too busy thinking about why he ran all the way instead of just walking that she didn't take notice of the indirect kiss.

"You really didn't have to run at my request…" She said with a faint blush on her cheek. The thought that he ran hard just for her was a small gesture that meant a lot to her.

His face turned a darker shade of pink. "You chose me…" he muttered. She could have chose someone else out of the whole school to stay with her, but she picked him. The thought only added to his hope that she might feel the same way. It made him really happy inside and gave him this light feeling in his stomach.

"Thank you for getting here as quickly as you could. I appreciate it! I'm almost done so you won't have to wait long." She giggled and said with a smile.

There was a long pause, he looked away and muttered, "No problem."

She knows that he's not being cold to her, he's just embarrassed. She returns to working on the sign and smiled at him with a nod.

After 10 minutes, Ema is done with decorating and Yusuke's face has returned to its normal shade. He goes to check up on her.

"What do you think?" She curiously asks.

"Wow, It looks amazing! You were always good with arts and crafts. With your sign, i'm sure that our class will be the most popular!" He smiled at how amazing she was. He saw the effort she put in it while he was never good with shapes and fonts.

"Really? That's good to hear. I want everyone to enjoy tomorrow and have fun." She blushed.

This was where they both liked to be. They felt comfortable together. They liked each others presence and company. They could act casual and talk. Something later grew between them over time and the feeling of wanting to be there for each other, and feeling lonely when one wasn't around the other, sat there. There was something that they both wanted though, to cross the line and become more than close friends.

"Shall we go?" She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Um.. Yeah."

("_C'MON! BE A MAN! YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON YOUR CHANCE! CONFESS ALREADY GODDAMMIT! DON'T LET YOUR BROTHERS TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU!)_

"Wait!" His face turned red once he ran up to her and grabbed her hand. They stood in the middle of the classroom with only the moonlight pouring through the windows, which reflected on both of them.

"W-W-What would you do if I told you that I-I loved you?!" He stuttered. His face was on fire and lit up brightly like a christmas tree. "Ever since I first saw you!"

There was a pause as both stared at each other. Both flushed pink. A drop of sweat ran down the right side of his face as he gulped.

She took a step closer and gently pressed her soft lips onto his. Her eyes fluttered close while his shot wide open then slowly closed and both fell into the kiss. The blush lighten a bit for both but It didn't take long till he started kissing back, Something that was only for five seconds, felt like an eternity for both of them. They both parted and fell upon each other's gaze. Both were surprised and embarrassed. Then stared down at their hands which were still held together. She squeezed his and scanned up to see his blushing face again.

"That." She giggled.

He looked away at her cuteness and felt like the happiest man alive.

She rested her head on his shoulder and never let go of his hand.

His blush faded away a bit, but there was still a line that could be seen.

"Well… I do! I've always had feelings for you! Will you go out with me?!" He bowed and stared back at her.

She laughed and gave him a peck on his right cheek. "It's about time you ask!" she smiled. "Just promise to never let me go…"

He smiled and lifted her up and spun her around in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

They were both smiling and giggling. They had ran past the line and went to a place where nothing was hiding deep inside.

"When we're done with our shifts, do you think that we can spend the rest of the culture festival together?" She asks curiously while looking off to the side.

"Whether we were a couple or not, I would make sure that we would spend all day having fun…" He said with his blush that still hasn't left his face. "Only now…" He smirked. "I can do this.."

He moved towards her and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his were around her face and waist. They kissed again, and again, and again, and again.


End file.
